Bite me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dean finds out that Sam has a certain like for movie Vampires. So he does what any loving boyfriend would


Dean started noticing there was something up with Sam when regular porn wasn't doing it for him anymore. Before they would lie in bed watching whatever was on demand, or what they could find on Sam's computer, and that's how it would start. Lately though Sam wouldn't even watch the movie, just would go right to kissing Dean. At first he wasn't complaining, but one day he noticed that if Sam would watch it first, he wasn't hard.

The next was his new found obsession with his neck. Sure he always liked it when Dean would kiss and nip at it, but for a bit now he wanted more. His back would arch and his moans doubled when Dean would bite at the skin. It wasn't even so much if he would suck a hickey into it, but just the biting.

Deciding he needed to investigate, he waited until Sam was out doing the foot work and grabbed the computer. Looking through his history, Dean's eyebrow was cocked as he looked though the list of websites. All of them having to do with vampires. Well more specifically, sleeping with vampires.

Not the real ones that they have dealt with in their lives, but the ones in movies. The ones with the big eye teeth, Dracula but with out all the garb and the pale faces. Most of them had one male with fake fangs biting into the neck of another. Looking through more, Dean couldn't help but notice a pattern as well. In nearly all of them, the one being bitten had longer hair it curling lightly at the edges. The one doing the biting had mostly short hair, but there were some that it was longer. Not many though.

"Huh?" Dean huffed out loud and leaned back in the chair.

It all made sense now, even why Sam wouldn't tell Dean about it. Sure Dean was an open minded guy, but to get a fetish about something they hunt. Not exactly normal. Didn't mean that he wasn't going to use this knowledge however. Leaning back up, he opened a new tab and got to work. There was something he needed to find.

-0-

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as Dean pulled on his jacket.

It took about an hour of online searching to find what he was looking for and he picked a hunt that was close to a store that sold it.

"To get some pie from this place that I heard is the best in the state"

"Ah, you want some company?"

"Nah, just stay here and I don't know play with your self or something" Dean smiled and leaned over Sam, kissing him.

Running his hands over Dean's shoulders, he smiled against his lips. "Why don't I save that for when you get back?"

"I like the way you think" He smiled as Sam slipped his shirt off and tossed it across the room.

Heading out the door, he grabbed the keys to the Impala and got in to it when he got there.

It was a relatively short drive, after picking up some of said pie and got to the store. Sure he felt a little weird when the girl behind the counter winked at him when he paid, but for Sam it was worth it.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Dean asked, looking at the box.

"Go ahead sugar and just holler if you need some help" She winked again and if he wasn't with Sam, he would have been all over that.

"Thanks" He said and headed in there.

-0-

"What took you so long?" Sam asked when Dean got back.

Shrugging he set the pie down and slipped off his shoes, socks and jacket. "Long line?"

"Uh huh whatever" Sam said, laughing a little and getting up off the bed.

Looking over the pie Dean brought back, the older male slipped his shirt off and then pulled Sam against him. As he kissed over his neck Sam slipped down a bit and moved his head to the side. Smirking Dean opened his mouth a dragged his newly acquired fangs over the stretched skin.

Gasping, Sam broke away from Dean and leaned against the table his palms flat on it.

"What the hell?" A flush was over his cheeks that intensified when Dean smiled, showing off the fake fangs.

Stepping forward Dean palmed his hips and brought his lips to his ear.

"Did you really think you could hide this little kink from me?" Dean asked into Sam's ear, then kissed to his neck, pressing the fake fangs into the skin just above his pulse.

A choked moan escaped Sam as he pushed the fangs in more until they just breached the skin and pulled back. Sam's pupils were wide as he pulled Dean into a kiss, his tongue moving over the fangs.

"Where did you get these?" Sam asked, when he pulled back, keeping his eyes on them.

"From this little goth shop in town, fitted them in the bathroom there so I could surprise you. Did it work?" Dean smirked.

"Defiantly" Sam kissed him again. "Fuck you look so sexy"

"So tell me Sammy" Dean kissed and bit at his neck again, licking up the drops of blood that were coming out of the puncture wounds. "What do you want?"

"Bite me some more" Sam whined as Dean did just that.

"What else baby boy?" Dean growled in his ear, leading them to the bed and covering Sam's body with his own.

"Suck me, or try to at least?"

"Anything for you" Dean said, kissing him again, then starting a trail down him.

Making quick work of his pants and boxers, he smirked seeing how hard Sam was, his cock flushed and leaking.

"Like this Sammy? A vampire of your own" Dean licked at the slit, opening his mouth and slipping his cock in between the fangs.

Moving his cock in and out, Sam could feel the fangs rubbing against him and Dean's tongue swirling against the thick vein. Getting to just the head Dean gave a hard suck before moving back down, swallowing around the tip.

"Fuck De, I'm gonna come" Sam moaned out, his back arching off the bed.

Reaching up it just took a few seconds of Dean playing with his balls for Sam to shoot his seed down the back of Dean's throat. Pulling off and swallowing Dean smirked as his bit at the inside of Sam's thigh, eliciting more moans from him.

"How was that Sammy?" Dean asked when he was back up and over him.

"Amazing" Sam panted and rolled them over.

Getting Dean out of the rest of his clothing, Sam took no time in getting his cock in his mouth. Sucking fast and dirty, Dean was a quivering mess above him.

"Sammy, fuck yea baby boy god your mouth" Dean moaned as Sam took him in deeper.

Humming around his cock was all it took for Dean to come with a loud moan, his fingers deep in Sam's hair. Pulling off and swallowing, Sam moved up and laid next to Dean splaying his fingers on Dean's chest.

"So you found out I have a vampire fetish and instead of making fun of me, you get fangs, you are the best ever I hope you know" Sam said, pulling Dean into a kiss.

"I know" Dean smiled when the kiss broke.

"I don't think they are very good for our job though" Sam frowned.

"Hey don't worry about it" Dean smiled and reached up, popping the fangs off and showing them to Sam. "I can take them off and put them back when ever I want"

"Really?" Sam's eyes shined with possibilities.

"Really" Dean smiled and put them on the bedside table. "Now I'm ready for a nap, then we can find more uses to them"

"I like the way you think Mr. Winchester" Sam smiled and allowed Dean to turn him around and spoon behind him.

"I love you Sam" Dean said, kissing behind his ear.

"I love you too Dean"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

This is the first of a group of stories that will be exploring different fetishes

This one obviously a Vampire one

I hope you enjoy

I own nothing


End file.
